


Seeing is Accepting

by Kitty_Nebula



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Nebula/pseuds/Kitty_Nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Episode 17 of Season 2 – Dysons thoughts as he watches Kenzi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing is Accepting

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve not written for a while (so please be gentle) and I promised Ephemeral_Is_The_Light I would let my Muse out to play with my new favourite pairing and this is the result. I’ve been re watching season 2 while waiting for season 3 to air here in the UK and I saw the way Dyson looked at Kenzi and this is what my muse saw...  
> Disclaimer: They aren't mine, I just play with them because I can, and if they were mine then this would be canon :)

SEEING IS ACCEPTING

Dyson watched as she stood at the top of the stairs. The noise of the room fading to a low hum as she stood waiting to be announced.

She looked beautiful. Her usual attire had been switched out for the figure hugging dress she was now encased in. It showed her curves off to perfection, the wolf recognised the woman she was and, for once, Dyson allowed himself to notice her too. He was strangely grateful that Hale has asked her to be his date for the night. It allowed him to watch her as she smiled at Hale, gracefully making her way across the room to stand by his side. 

He’d enjoyed the view as she sashayed the last couple of feet to reach Hale, her bare back just begging to be kissed and caressed by his fingers, he knew how soft her skin was, how delicious she smelt. 

He shook his head to dispel his wayward thoughts. He was here as watchdog and protector and he didn’t intend for anyone or anything to get close enough to Kenzi to hurt her.  
He moved into the shadows to watch the room, but his eyes kept seeking her out. He traced the curve of her neck with his eyes, imagining the taste of her on his tongue and the sounds she would make as he teased her. Normally he forced himself to over look that she was beautiful, choosing instead to focus on Bo, or whatever random warm body he found himself buried in to forget his life for a few blissful moments.

Bo he could have, Bo was safe territory. She was Fae; she wouldn’t break if he got too rough.

Kenzi on the other hand was human. He would be lying to himself if he said he’d never thought about taking her and bringing her to the height of pleasure over and over until she was begging him to stop. In the loneliest hours of the night when he couldn't sleep he let his mind wander, and inevitably it ended up on Kenzi.

She was his polar opposite and that just made her all the more desirable. She was infuriating, sarcastic, beautiful, funny and loyal to the end, oh he knew it was wrong to want her, but she was so far under his skin he was never getting her out. 

She was a part of him now, he’d literally been in her skin, felt her bodies reactions to him when they’d been swapped. He’d been surprised and pleased when he felt her attraction to him, his male ego preening at the thought, the Wolf already thought of her as his to have and protect. He was also only too aware that she was the only one who truly knew the price he’d paid to help Bo. That said, he knew things about her too, he’d always thought humans were so timid and fragile, but he was being honest when he’d told her she was the strongest person he knew. 

He knew that she felt useless at times for “only being human” as she was only too frequently reminded, knew that it hurt every time someone pointed that out, even if it was true. But he also saw the way she would fight for anyone she classed as her friend even at the risk of her own life and he admired her courage to live this life every day. It was her choice to fight by Bo’s side and she challenged his perceptions of her constantly and he respected that.

They were moving deeper into the room and he mirrored them keeping Kenzi in sight. He knew he should focus on the other guests but she was all he could see. He should walk away, take Val up on her offer and lose himself for a few moments, but he couldn't. 

The more he was around her the harder it was to not to say something and for some reason tonight he wasn’t sure he could walk away and not tell her he wanted her. It was pointless though he had nothing he could offer her, he couldn't love her the way she deserved and the way he wanted to love her, so he would have to settle for being her friend and protector. 

For now that would have to be enough.


End file.
